Creampuff Week - LaFerry entries
by Professor Pang
Summary: 11th to 17th of January is Creampuff week, and these are my entries, all focused on the wonderful ship of LaFerry! DISCLAIMER: I know this story says BOOKS Carmilla, but that's just because I wanted it to say Carmilla. So I'm sorry, but this follows the web-series.


**AN: Hi! This is my first entry for CreampuffWeek, enjoy!**

**PROMPT: Day One (Jan 11th): Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread **

**Because of the Holiday Episode we thought that Laura would love this prompt, do to her love of coco!**

People mostly assumed that Laura was the one in what LaFontaine refered to as "the Scooby Gang" with a thing for food. Or more specifically, cocoa.

That wasn't entirely true, though. Laura sure had her preferences, but the intensity of her obsession might be rivaled by LaFontaine. Science was one thing, chocolate was another entirely.

Perry thought it was disgusting, of course. Every time they would come to their dorm with a chocolate bar or a Nutella-jar (it was a great rhyme, and had once or twice provided for great original rapping) she would sigh and roll her eyes and look more like a normal teenager than LaF saw their best friend on most days.

And today, they had decided that it was time for Perry to find the same enjoyment in chocolate as they did. One way or another. It wasn't that Perr didn't like the taste – she did, but she wouldn't so much as touch it if she didn't have to.

So, when LaFontaine came to the realization that Perry wouldn't be able to ever resist the power contained in a box of _After Eight_, they went to Laura for help. Partners in Crime and Shenanigans forever included helping out when one of them needed help seducing their roomate with chocolate. (Yes, LaF had helped Laura seduce Carmilla with chocolate before.)

So, with Laura's help (since LaFontaine was a terrible cook) they created the desert that LaF's plan needed. Mini-cheesecake with _After Eight_ on top.

As Carmilla pointed out, this was all incredibly childish. And it was, but LaF and Perry had been making each other try new things with deserts for years now. It was how LaF had discovered that they actually liked the taste of lemon, and Perry that she actually wasn't entirely opposed to blueberries. And it was time for the big finale. _Chocolate_.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Perry stopped inside the door when she took in the sight of the room. She'd finished her classes for the day and expected to be able to go to bed as soon as possible. That didn't seem to be the case, though.

The room was dimly lit, candles strategically placed out (for LaFontaine, that was. Perry already worried about the curtains) to light up the table in front of the bed, with a linen tablecloth and two delicate-looking glass bowls with some sort of desert in them. LaFontaine was standing behind it, sheepish look on her – _their_ face, wearing a bowtie.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do this. You've got a lot to do as it is."

LaF shrugged. "I made time. Come sit."

She did, and saw how well-made the cream(?) had been spritzed around brown flakes. "Did Laura help you with this?"

"Carmilla did the spritzing, actually." LaF chuckled. "Laura did everything else. But I chose what to make, but you know how my cooking slash baking goes..." Their cheeks were slightly more pink as they trailed off.

Perry snorted. (And tried to hide it.) "I will never understand how you can succeed in making extremely complicated chemistry experiments but not with cooking."

LaF shrugged. "I understand chemicals. What I don't understand is the edible ones."

Perr released a small chuckle. "Come here." LaFontaine obliged, and she hugged them. "Thank you."

They kissed her cheek, making her heart beat faster for a second. "No problem. Now eat your desert."

...well, _that_ didn't make the heart-pace much better. And judging from the smug look on their face, LaFontaine knew that. For a terribly considerate and sweet partner, LaF would never, ever let an opportunity for a pun or an innuendo go wasted, whether it had a hidden meaning to them or not. She'd never forget the time when the subject of bondage came up on one of Laura's videos.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her spoon and took a first bite of the conoction. It was good – great, actually. She could sense that LaFontaine once more had tried to make her eat chocolate, and succeeded. It was a different one, though – it had mint in it, and it tasted wonderful.

Not good enough to change her mind, though. She was a stubborn girl. "You won't make me change my mind, you know."

LaF let out a disappointed scoff. "Fine. I did get you gingerbread, y'know, just in case."

A wide smile spread over Perry's face. "I'll make the cocoa."

**OOOOOOOOO**

And that was how they ended up later that night, cuddled up on their bed, like so many nights around Christmas before that one – sharing a big cup of hot chocolate, Perry nibbling gingerbread and LaFontaine swiftly emptying the _After Eight_ box, or occassionally stealing a piece of gingerbread. Little did they know that the next day, when LaFontaine went back to the library with JP, they would go on a trip that would make them both hate gingerbread for the rest of their lives.


End file.
